1. Field
Embodiments relate generally to a positive active material for a rechargeable lithium battery, a manufacturing method thereof, and a rechargeable lithium battery including the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
A rechargeable lithium battery may be provided by injecting an electrolyte solution into a battery cell including a positive electrode having a positive active material capable of performing intercalation and deintercalation of lithium ions and a negative electrode having a negative active material capable of performing the intercalation and the deintercalation of lithium ions.
Due to recent trends toward more compact and lighter portable electronic equipment, it has become desirable to develop a high performance and large capacity battery to power this portable electronic equipment. In particular, there has been extensive research into rechargeable lithium batteries.
In order to meet the recent market demand, research on improving a lifespan characteristic and a rate characteristic of the rechargeable lithium battery has been conducted.